It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This
It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This is a very first song of The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom. It was sung by Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers, Bromley, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob along with the Footmen (that they were from the first film) and the chorus. Background This song have that joyous introductory feeling that sets up the atmosphere quite well. This is the also the only time that they hear Odette sing throughout the film. However, in this sequence it is shown that Derek and Odette's kingdom is busy preparing for the Festival Days, a big celebration for their perseverance through all the hard times they've been through. Lyrics Chorus: What a glorious day It's the truth when we say It doesn't get any better than this All the best in the land are here Showing their hand and we're Sure they're the best that exist Odette: We can dance like the wind Lord Rogers: Play a wizard's violin Derek: And do tricks of incredible risk Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Derek: Judging horses and lambs Unicorns, goats and rams Bromley: I really hope it gets better than this Queen Uberta Of all the grace in the kingdom I know that the queen will rise up To the top of the list Lord Rogers: Displays of wit and finesse We have lacked, I confess But now voila! We have all that we missed Footmen and Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Odette: Derek's brought us peace And set us all at ease So we can sing now Derek: We're going to savor life The way a man of wife Are supposed to do Odette & Derek: All the clouds have vanished Now that fear is banished From the kingdom And so to celebrate We'll show the world how great We are Derek: Hit the mark, ring the bell Jean-Bob: Kiss them all and live to tell Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Hosts of jugglers and troubadours Lions and wild boars Foods from an unending list Frederick: Come and sample my wares Petite fours and eclairs Odette: Once you taste them you just can't resist Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Speed: Daggers and dungeons Dragons and wolves Jean-Bob: Arrows and alligators fought us Puffin: We've overcome every possible foe Bromley: Look what our bravery has brought us Chorus: Now there is nothing that can foil the fun Of Festival Days Derek: Dealing with danger all of my life It's second nature to evade it But now that the final victory is ours I think it's time we celebrate it Chorus: Now there is nothing that foil the fun Of Festival Days The best of all days Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!" As I'm crowned prince for a day It doesn't get any better than this There is only one kingdom where This kind of dream could come true where there's nothing amiss Throw your cares to the wind Let the party begin It may be years till we cease and desist It doesn't get any better than Bromley: Or any wetter than Puppets: This double-header Can't see anything better than Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this It doesn't get any better than this Trivia *This very first song is similar to This Is My Idea from the first film. Category:Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs